<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apex Legends - 31 Days by Skittlethrill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037614">Apex Legends - 31 Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlethrill/pseuds/Skittlethrill'>Skittlethrill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Moment at a Time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex, Dad Caustic, Gen, Sandwich Denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlethrill/pseuds/Skittlethrill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>31 Days of Apex - an anthology of the Apex Legends as they go through their day to day lives. Same Universe as "One Moment at a Time"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caustic | Alexander Nox &amp; Wattson | Natalie Paquette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Moment at a Time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. July 1/2: Memory/Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The floor is cold, and the only feeling of warmth is through Natalie’s jacket and the blood spilling out on the floor. This mission was a mistake, she should have been more careful securing the area, she shouldn’t have gone in the first place-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door smashes open as Caustic rushes through, pausing in what she thinks is probably horror at the scene. He runs, dismantling her fence with a well-placed bullet. She can see the moon outside, the towering cage looming in the background, despite the large scientist in front of her, grabbing her shoulders, trying to bandage the wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of us has to lose. That’s just how it is.” She croaks out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, she starts to remember.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wattson searched through her bag. Frowning, she took out one of two remaining shield cells, opening and charging it up. Her squadmate, Revenant had finished healing up from the initial fight in the Cage, but more squads were below and fighting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She took off the gold armor she had gotten to. “Here, take this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The simulacrum stared at the armor on the floor before taking it and putting it on. “...Thanks.” He said after a bit, and Wattson happily took the white armor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Happy to help!” She replied as they exited the third floor. Between the two of them, they only had one weapon each, and Wattson wasn’t as familiar with the G7 Scout. They could hear the telltale sound of someone going up the zipline.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay there!” Revenant barked as Bloodhound zipped up and landed on the floor. With both legends on either side of them, they had no choice but to focus their attention on one - and unfortunately it was Wattson. She fired once, twice, three times, hitting Bloodhound and breaking their armor as Revenant fired into the hunter as well, but it was enough that Wattson fell to the ground. Bloodhound made a cry as they died, before Revenant rushed over to the engineer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re better off dead, but I could use the cover.” The simulacrum picked her up, and Wattson couldn’t help but feel that he did care, only in the slightest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you.” She said, and while he remained silent, she liked to believe that it was his way of saying “You’re welcome”. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ultimately, they had lost the game, as Bloodhound’s teammate had capitalized on their lack of recovery items, but Wattson couldn’t help but feel a little closer to Revenant. And yet, as they got off the dropship, Revenant didn’t seem to be as upset as he usually would be after losing a game. Someone had to lose, that’s just how it was. And maybe...maybe she was fine with that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>...It’s a strange memory, but as she lays, bleeding out from Prowler wounds in Alexander Nox’s arms, the last thing she remembers is that one specific game, the one where she didn’t even win. Maybe it’s because she’s by the Cage, the tower looming over King’s Canyon in the night. Maybe it’s her brain going haywire from the blood she’s lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she was just reminding herself that she knew just what the price she had to pay was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. July 3 - Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gunshots rang past Loba as she ran over deathboxes, picking up Octane’s banner before she dashed down the winding halls of the lab that led right up to the Harvester. She expected one squad to drop at Harvester with them, but moments after fighting them off, the noise had attracted others, and it wasn’t long before Bloodhound and Octane had both fell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cursed herself a bit - maybe if she hadn’t been looting, she could have helped with the firepower. They were pursuing her, trying to shoot her as she went through the door, running outside. She made a cry as she felt a bullet tear through her body, but not enough to down her and eliminate the squad for good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weight of the banners felt like a large stone on Loba’s back and she ran towards the nearest cover, another building. She was by Sorting Factory now, heading through another set of halls. She couldn’t go to the Factory, not with how many gunshots were ringing out. She brought up her minimap, checking it for a split second. If she went through the train tunnel, she could definitely make it to the respawn beacon on the other side. Tossing the jump drive bracelet, she teleported up to the rails, before running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was dark, and every footstep echoed off the wall. No one had followed her, the squad probably lost track or someone else attacked them, whatever the case, Loba was alone now. Every second felt like ages as she continued through, momentarily pausing to heal up. There was only one syringe, though, and no shields at all meant she would have to rely on the loot at the nearby building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light at the end of the tunnel illuminated her face and she squinted, her eyes adjusting to the light. Loba had made it! She rushed further through, checking to see if anyone was near - the labs and offices to her left didn’t seem open at all, and neither did the supply bins there. She went to the respawn beacon, plugging the banners in and charging the signal when she heard the telltale sign of a drone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crypto had found her. She wasn’t sure where he was - she hadn’t seen him at Harvester, but he could be anywhere with that robot. She stared the drone right in the camera, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” She said, warily. She wasn’t above begging for mercy, but she had come so far! She wasn’t going to back down or beg, she was making a statement. Loba Andrade wasn’t going to give up. “Please, let me have this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drone studied her, analyzing her, before it nodded its head up and down, as if Crypto himself was putting down his gun. Loba smiled, softly. “Thank you.” She whispered to the drone. It flew away, before eventually disappearing. At that moment, the respawn beacon activated, calling in the ship with Bloodhound and Octane on it. Loba breathed a sigh of relief, ready to welcome her squadmates.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. July 4 - Prize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes the best prize isn’t one you win in the Apex Games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In King’s Canyon or World’s Edge, the prize is simply being the last one alive, accumulating money and points and fame. The mortal fear of being known for surviving an all out deathmatch </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as the legends fought together, five seasons worth of fame and glory and cash can only get you so far. A group of 8 at first that added legends to its ranks. Helpers, scientists, adventurers, growing closer together, even if they were killing each other in the arena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octane has gathered everyone in his room for a rare, once in a lifetime stream where everyone answers questions. They’re in the downtime of being transferred from King’s Canyon to World’s Edge, and so they crowd around his computer, the webcam perched on a bunch of manga borrowed from Wraith’s room to catch everyone in frame. It’s terribly stuffy. Wattson’s elbow keeps on bumping into Bloodhound’s stomach. Pathfinder stands up too quickly and almost gives Mirage a nosebleed. Gibraltar steps on everyone’s toes. Bangalore has to move so she  doesn’t block Lifeline’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the first time Loba and Revenant have been in a room and haven’t been at each other’s throats or awkwardly trying not to talk to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But everyone knows they’ve amassed their share of number one fans, the majority of them watching the stream. Some have skipped on work, on obligation, on sleep to see their idol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question comes in: </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s the best prize you’ve gotten from the Games?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Legends think on this for a bit - many things come to mind. Many prizes have been put out for grabs, but what comes out on top?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloodhound thinks of the nights they cannot sleep, reliving the day they lost Artur, their parents, and having someone there to remind them that they’re not alone in this battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoa Gibraltar thinks of the rescue missions he’s done, the love, the loss, and everyone he’s braved it through with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajay Che thinks of nights at restaurants with Mirage, Wraith, Wattson, Crypto, anyone she’s won with, how they make her forget why she joined in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pathfinder thinks of the many friends he made, and the friends he’ll come to make in the games to come when he becomes Apex Champion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renee Blasey thinks of the memories she’s made in the Games, how they fill the void in her head where the old ones once were. She’ll get them back...but these memories mean a lot to her too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita Williams thinks of the family she’s lost in the IMC, and the family she’s come to known in the Games that she’s had the pleasure of fighting with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander Nox thinks of his fellows, once test subjects for a brutal experiment, now...he wouldn’t call them friends, but he would consider them peers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliot Witt thinks of his ailing mother, and considers himself thankful that his fellow Legends remember his name every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavio Silva thinks of the life he left behind and the endless challenges that await him...and the people who get to watch him do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie Paquette thinks of the Legends who comforted her after her father’s death and gave her their support, and her pledge to support them in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tae Joon Park thinks of the answers he seeks, and everyone he's fought with in search of them...and the people he'll fight next to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revenant thinks of the skinsuits he once pledged to maim, torture and kill in every way imaginable, now people he won’t exactly call close...but they’re making a path in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Loba Andrade thinks of the reason why she came to the games, and the reason she stayed behind - and it’s not just treasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we can all say,” Renee starts, looking at everyone around her. “That the best prize was each other.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. July 5/6 - Family/Noise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the legends share the same space on a dropship headed to the arena, it gets noisy. Octane doing livestreams, Artur or one of Bloodhound’s other crows making a fuss, the heavy whirr of machinery, Gibraltar turning the holoscreen’s volume a bit too high, Lifeline not knowing the walls don’t drown out her drum practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With only one of them, Natalie can deal with it, but when it’s all at once, she’ll stand up, clamp her hands over her ears and leave, to go someplace quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That quiet is usually Alexander Nox. Silence follows him wherever he goes, and his lab is soundproof enough that Octavio’s screams from his games won’t disturb them. He turns from his work, making sure it’s safe to leave before he joins Wattson at the lab bench, pouring her a cup of hot chocolate, or tea, or whatever hot drink he has on the burner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes the quiet is Renee Blasey, who still talks a bit, but Natalie doesn’t mind. She’ll offer a spot on the couch for Natalie and they can enjoy a movie together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the noise gets to someone else, Natalie does her best to support them in any way she can. She’s let Octavio borrow Nessie on the off night he had trouble sleeping, listened to Gibraltar’s woes, accompanied Bloodhound on walks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s times when Natalie needs a noise to keep her from thinking too hard on things she could have done better, mistakes others overlook but she does not. Rumination, the term is. It’s a noise in of itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sometimes, she likes having the noise. She likes watching action movies with Gibraltar, she likes practicing with Bangalore, she likes being on livestreams with Octane and Mirage, if only to be in the background, sitting and watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes when she doesn’t want anything too loud, she sits and reads. Crypto and Wraith join her at times - Crypto keeps to himself, and Wraith is a bit more talkative than he is, but even when they haven’t said a word Natalie still feels closer to them when they get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loba is the newest person who comes to find the troubles of noises. No matter who has the noise, nothing beats discussing the most shallow of topics to the deepest, because anything is better than the noise to Natalie. Sometimes they paint nails when Loba’s the one troubled by visions of her parent’s deaths, she finds the brush strokes peaceful. She has an appreciation for the art, they’ve tried their hand at painting many times. Natalie’s attempts always veer from her original concept, and Loba is too much of a perfectionist, but it’s still good to get their minds off of negativity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie knows that no one is immune to the noises that plague minds. It’s why she joined the games in the first place - to be there for her fellow fighters, to support them in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her, the Games are family.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. July 22/23 - Dream + Meal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the most fucking cursed thingever</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucy in the sky, with diamonds...lucy in the sky, with diamonds. Lucy in the sky, with diamonds! Aaaahhhh…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Octane rubbed his eyes as he woke - sat? up. He was...in the dropship? What was that song playing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up, only to see Bangalore sitting upside down on the ceiling, softly playing the guitar and singing in a language he couldn’t comprehend. Or was she just saying gibberish?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. Why are you on the ceiling?” He asked, and the soldier looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, she spoke. “Why are you on the floor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The daredevil took a few steps back before he pinched himself - nothing. He was dreaming. He turned around, only to see Natalie drawing on the floor using dish soap and mustard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Octane!” She said as she finished her drawing - it was some sort of shield-shaped crest that pointed down. “Isn’t this great?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What is it?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie’s smile seemed very wide, and had too much teeth. “The Japanese symbol for beginner!” And with that, she pushed him into the drawing, only the Japanese symbol for beginner swallowed him whole. There was nothing but yellow and green-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Octane was in King’s Canyon, standing on top of the Watchtower overlooking Containment. For some reason there was a kitchen on top, and Octane headed towards it. He could use a sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, friend!” The toaster said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octane squinted his eyes at the toaster as he opened the bag of bread. “Pathy? That me? Wait-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a toaster that cannot be referred to in the third person!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I’m a- I’m-” Octane tried to wrap his head around what was happening. “I’m a toaster that can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He put the bread in the toaster slots and pushed the lever down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love when people press my lever! It causes great and unimaginable pain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was even more horrifying, but Octane wanted his sandwich. Like, really badly. Once the toast popped out, He snatched it, paired it with some meat of indeterminate origin and some cheese and began to raise it right to his mouth…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Espinacas.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Octane looked up to see Loba, walking backwards to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..What? Wait, don’t you speak Portuguese?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Espinacas.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Octane looked to the open refrigerator, which had no spinach in it. “What spinach?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Espinacas!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sighing, Loba walked right past Octane, right to the edge. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cabr</span>
  </em>
  <span>ó</span>
  <em>
    <span>n.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She kept walking like she was on the tower, even though she had walked off the edge long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Octane could go back to his sandwich, Crypto then appeared. “Octane!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-wha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did not eat the spinach. This means you must be punished.” Crypto said, in his still strangely deadpan voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octane looked to the refrigerator, which was now full of spinach and overflowing. ”That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> there before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like I have no choice but to defeat you with the power of…” Crypto suddenly made a heart shape with his hands. His hands went from side to side, before he made a heart with his arms and finally made a peace sign, winking. “Love, love, Crypto, pyuuun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he walked up to Octane and slapped the sandwich out of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- my sandwich!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sing and dance with me, okay?” Crypto’s face didn’t even show any emotion as he began to shake his shoulders and arms to some silent beat. He held a finger out. “One..” Then his other hand with another finger. “Two…” And then he made ‘OK’ signs with both hands. “Three…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octane simply watched Crypto do these strange actions, too dumbfounded over his sandwich loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peaaaaaace.” Crypto put his hands together, before he drew them apart, a beam of light emanating from them before he grabbed it with one hand, twirling it - oh, that was a spear! Okay! Octavio took a few steps back, but then Crypto threw the spear, the weapon landing square in his chest and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span>, can I take your order, skinsuit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octane suddenly snapped to. He was in some tea shop? And Revenant was wearing a green apron, taking his order from behind the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. What’s the daily special?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me.” Wraith said as she appeared from behind the curtains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take some oolong, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revenant nodded as he typed something into the cash register. “Regular sugar and ice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, sugar and ice? “Isn’t that for bubble tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. This is a tea shop. RevenanTea.</span>
  <span>That’ll be sixty nine dollars.” Octane reached into his pocket, only to come up with a handful of dirt. “Just slide that over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If no one chooses me I’ll be turned into a marketable action figure.” Wraith said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octane looked over to Mirage, who had somehow taken Revenant’s place. “Why not now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elliot. Don’t turn me into a marketable action figure.” Suddenly, Wraith disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and a plastic action figure dropped to the ground. “Elliot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trickster slid over the tea, and Octane took it, before noticing his sandwich behind a glass counter. “Hey! That’s my sandwich!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caustic stood up from his table, took the sandwich, and ate it. Disappointed, Octane exited the store, only to see Bloodhound doing a strange dance outside. Their hips were moving from side to side, their arms moving in the opposite directions of their hips, one hand going behind and one in front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tavi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octane turned around to see Ajay, standing on the corner with her arms stretched out to make a T.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I created you. Did you know that?” She asked, her voice very deep and unaccented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ajay-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you hate my creation? I know your thoughts.” Tears began to flow up Ajay’s cheeks into her eyes. “Do you think I can let you get away with this? I will shatter you like glass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mira</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what the fuck is going on?” Octane pinched himself - no pain. “I-I mean there’s a lot of work I gotta put into looking good-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop expecting yourself to be perfect at everything you do. That’s what hard work is for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavio was getting the feeling he wasn’t talking to Lifeline anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>felagi</span>
  </em>
  <span> fighter. What goes through your head?” Bloodhound asked as they assumed the same pose from behind him. In the distance, Octane could see all the other Legends assuming the same T pose, Bangalore upside down in the sky, Crypto on the roof of another building, Loba from above, they were all advancing towards him without walking. Caustic phased through the wall and Wattson emerged through a car, all with static faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally, when they all surrounded him, Octavio dropped.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The room was dark, only illuminated by a light blue glow of a computer screen. Octane sat up, trying to get a good look around him. He was in some sort of office?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, brudda. You took a little fall there.” Octavio squinted as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makoa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gibraltar sat, cross legged on a swivel chair, staring at the blank computer screen. He turned around, his soft face tinted blue by the monitor. In his lap was a rabbit, who hopped right to Octane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Navi?” Octane asked, rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Navi missed you, and they knew you missed Navi too. Take as much time as you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octane ran his hands along Navi’s fur. “Aw, little buddy. I missed you.” He sat there and pet Navi. “I’m sorry I couldn’t say goodbye.” And as much as Octane wanted, he knew this was still a dream, and so he let Navi squirm out of his grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been here a long time now. You’ve fallen pretty far.” Makoa said as he took a sip from a cup. His other hand took out a Wingman, pointing it right at Octavio. “Better wake up before you forget how to, brudda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG!</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Gasping, Octavio almost lept out of bed in a cold sweat, immediately fixing on his prosthetic legs and taking a walk out. He pinched himself, noting the small little bit of pain that traveled up his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Just a dream.” He said to himself as he entered the commons. Loba and Gibraltar were watching a movie, Crypto was by himself as usual and Wraith was occupied with a book. “...Man, I don’t even remember half of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to the kitchen, immediately making himself a sandwich. “Phew, man, you would not believe the dream I had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Makoa asked, from the couch as his action movie played in the background. “What was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, it was intense! I was like, in the ship? And Bangalore was playing the guitar, and Wattson made this Japanese symbol for beginner, and then I was in King’s Canyon and Loba was yelling random words at me in Spanish, and then she called me a dumbass and left, and then Crypto killed me with some magical girl spear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>what.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lighten up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amigo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was just a dream! I saw Navi, and Revenant had a tea shop, so. Lots of nonsense. Bloodhound wouldn’t do a silly dance, Pathy’s not a toaster and Loba wouldn’t yell spinach at me in Spanish and then call me a dumbass and leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound so sure of that last part.” Loba said from the couch as well. “You know, your sandwich </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little lacking in the greens department.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Octane had no idea how to respond to that. For the rest of the week, he couldn't look Gibraltar in the eyes, either.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>